Love Knows No Entity
by piratewitch92
Summary: Love that cannot be but is. sappy-arse romance BlackheartxOC MAJOR Blackheart OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Christine

June 10, 1608 London, England. It was easy to get lost in a London marketplace. It was also easy to lose someone. However, Blackheart had little difficulty tracking his prey. The angel stood out as much as he did, her elegance in great contrast to the townspeople's simplicity. 

_What's a higher level angel doing on Earth? _He thought. _She ought to be a – Wait!_ If Blackheart was correct, there was a trap waiting for the angel in an alley not far ahead. "I don't think so." And with that, he vanished in a rush of black smoke.

Sure enough, when Blackheart reappeared, there were four cocky, young demons waiting for him. Or rather the angel, anyway.

"What are you doing 'ere, Milord?" The apparent leader asked.

"Trying to protect my job from you four," he replied coldly.

"Aw come on Sir. We were just gonna have some fun with 'er." The overly confident demon pulled out a dagger. "And, forgive me, but that's just what we're going to do.

Christine strolled down the middle of London's busy street. The sun shone beautifully but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. _What could go wrong? _Her thoughts were followed by a crash in an alley up ahead. _Just my luck._ Christine, despite herself, turned into the alley she heard the crash come from. She gasped at what she saw.

There was a man there, clad entirely in black. His face was etched with pain and he was trying to use a couple of boxes to support himself. A dagger's hilt stuck out from his chest, right below his heart. "Oh my God," slipped from Christine's lips, attracting the man's attention. Sapphire eyes met worried brown ones and Christine rushed over to help him. "Here, let me."

"No! Leave me." Christine backed away, but only for a moment.

"Please. Let me help you." She knew he wasn't human, but he still wouldn't last with a wound like that.

"I don't need your help," the demon said, standing up. He collapsed, landing in Christine's waiting arms.

"Trust me. You do." The demon looked up at her, meeting his eyes with hers once more.

"Why help me? You know who I am, don't you?"

"Does it matter?" The demon stared at her for a moment, as if questioning her motives.

"What's your name?"

"Christine." With that, the pair vanished in a ball of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is it Love?

Blackheart was surprised how simple Christine's home was. Christine had made him lay on a sofa–of–sorts, duster removed so she could get to the dagger. She pulled a chair closer to him. "Relax. This may hurt a bit." Christine gingerly took hold of the dagger's hilt, placing her free hand close to the wound. "Ready?"

"Just do it." Christine seemed afraid of pulling at the dagger. But she did so as quickly as she could. "Aagh!" It didn't help with the pain. Her hand instantly covered the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Blackheart gripped the first thing he could grab. Unfortunately, the first thing he could reach was Christine's wrist. It caught her by surprise at first, but then she smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry," he said as he released her wrist.

"It's fine," she said. "Uh, this might sound … a little strange, but … you need to remove your shirt," Christine added nervously.

"What?" Blackheart asked. That was strange to hear from an angel.

"To clean the wound. I-I can't get to it through your shirt," she added quickly. Blackheart looked her in the eye for a minute. She seemed slightly embarrassed by her request. He also found something else, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Fine," she said. He slowly removed his shirt, trying to avoid worsening the pain. _Hmm …_ a voice in his head said, _this seems like a perfect opportunity to take her. _Blackheart shook his head in an attempt to silence the voice. He sat up to let Christine get to the wound. _C'mon, Blackie. It's a perfect chance. She trusts you. Take her!_

_No!, _he told the voice. _I can't. We don't know that she does trust me She doesn't even know me._

"Done." Christine's voice brought him from his silent debate. Sure enough, his wounds were clean and even bandaged. Blackheart tried to say thank you but all he could manage was a grateful smile.

_Ah, I see,_ the voice said slyly. _You're falling for her._

_What?! That's impossible! She's an angel! And I'm…_

_A demon?_

Unknown to Blackheart, Christine was having her own inner debate. _He is kinda cute,_ her inner voice spoke wryly.

_Maybe, _Christine thought as she rinsed her charge's blood off her hands. _But he's a demon. Maybe even that prince of theirs._

_So?_

_It's forbidden! _Christine stood over the water basin, exploring her thoughts. She couldn't deny she felt something there. But it wasn't love. Demons couldn't love. Could they?

"Christine?" Her demonic charge appeared next to her. She looked up at him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yes?" No matter hard she tried, she still found herself looking at his sparkling blue eyes.

"Um … I … I forgot to say thank you." Christine smiled again. He tried to return her kind smile but all he could manage was a smirk.

Christine giggled and looked back at the water basin. Blackheart hesitantly looked down at the water, knowing exactly what he would see. However, the water was too murky to see anything. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing," Christine said as she placed her hand in the bloody water. It instantly became clear again, showing exactly what Blackheart didn't wish to be reminded of. Christine's face smiled at them, but Blackheart's reflection showed the monster he truly was. To him at least.

Christine's demonic charge growled at his reflection, as though it wasn't to his satisfaction. She couldn't see why. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Christine turned around and was surprised to see he was putting his shirt and duster back on.

"Excuse me. Where do you think your going?"

"I can't stay here."

"You can't leave yet either." Christine quickly blocked the demon's path.

"Oh, really? Why not?"

"You're hurt. It's too serious for you to be leaving yet." The demon got closer to Christine, as if in challenge.

"And you're going to stop me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He continued to walk towards Christine, which lead to her backing into the door.

"If I have to," Christine said defiantly. The demon chuckled, as if amused by the angel's defiance.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" he asked, now leaning on the wall just above Christine's head, which brought him face to face with her.

"I have my suspicions. I know you're a demon." The demon grinned in a not so yet comforting way. His eyes went pitch black and she instantly knew who her charge was. "Oh my God. You're … you're…"

"Blackheart," he finished for her as his eyes took on their original color. "Now you see why I can't stay." He reached for the door handle and pulled, but Christine still refused to move.

"I … I still can't let you leave. Not with a wound like that." Her words were breathless, mostly from the shock that the demon she chose to help was heir to the infernal throne. _Just my luck. _Blackheart chuckled again at her defiance.

"I really don't think you can keep me here." This angel was either really bold or really stupid. Blackheart tugged the door again, and it opened a little before Christine forced it shut. "Step aside, Christine."

"No." Blackheart smirked. He looked over Christine. She was beautiful to look at and her determined defiance only added to it. No demon had ever stood up to him or at least lived to tell the tale. And yet, here was this angel stubbornly blocking his path all because of a small wound. Damn, he was falling for her. Hard. Something in her eyes told him she had fallen just as hard for him. Despite himself, Blackheart found his face drawing nearer to hers.

"Why are you so keen to help me?" Christine backed as far as she could till her head collided with the door.

"You'll die with a wound like that left untreated." She closed her eyes just as he did the same. His lips were inches away from hers when there was a blinding flash of white light and Blackheart was thrown back towards the opposite wall. He felt a new searing pain in his chest, right under his first wound.

_Great, _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Broken Rules

When Blackheart could see again, there was another man, angel most likely, standing between him and Christine. Christine was pretty pissed, too. "What in God's name do you think your doing?!" she yelled as she rushed to Blackheart's side.

"Trying to protect you, Christine. I didn't know that was a crime," the angel replied.

"I don't need your protection, Skyler. I can take care of my self." She pulled Blackheart's head and shoulders onto her lap, cradling his head in her arms.

"Don't need my protection?! Christine, you brought a dangerous demon into your home!"

"The only one dangerous here is you! He's hurt too badly to cause any damage."

"But, Christine?"

"Get out. Now." Skyler opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. He disappeared in a flash of white light. Blackheart chose this moment to release an agonized gasp he had bitten back. The combined pain of both wounds was beyond his ability to hide. "Calm down. It'll only make the pain worse." Christine's voice seemed distant, but it soothed the burning pain in his chest.

"Who was that?" Blackheart managed to ask.

"Past lover. No one important now." Christine helped Blackheart to his feet. "Let's take care of that nasty cut of yours." She walked him over to the sofa, setting him down on it again. "You can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Blackheart laughed at this.

"Occupational hazard," he replied. He shook off his black duster, returning his gaze to Christine. "Thank you." Christine looked up at him, slightly confused.

"For what?"

"Not letting me leave." Christine smiled sweetly at him again.

"Finally given in to how serious your wound is?"

"Well, the cut your friend gave me certainly helped." Christine rolled her eyes as she removed Blackheart's bandages. It didn't take her long to clean the new wound and rewrap both.

"There you go. Good as new." Christine got up to rinse her hands, but Blackheart stopped her, standing up himself. "Yes?"

"I believe we were interrupted," he said, His face inching its way towards her own. She could've ran, But something kept Christine there.

"I believe you're right," she said as Blackheart's lips met hers. He wrapped her in his arms, closing her in a strong embrace. Blackheart felt Christine touch his face as her free hand wrapped itself around his neck. Her kiss proved to be just as gentle as everything else about her. This time there were no interruptions and it felt like this would never end. However, Christine pulled away after a few minutes. She seemed distressed.

"What's wrong, Christine?"

"This. This isn't right. It's forbidden."

"So?" Christine looked up at him. "You don't seemed to be fighting much," he added, referring to the fact that Christine was still in his arms.

"Still." Christine started to argue again but Blackheart stopped her.

"Christine, we've done nothing wrong."

"We've only broken every law in Heaven and Hell!"

"Have we?" Christine's hard expression seemed to soften into worry.

"Even if we haven't, it's too dangerous." Christine thought she felt Blackheart's grip tighten. His eyes opened to revel angry, cobalt orbs.

"Not if I can help it," he growled before his eyes returned to being sapphire blue. Christine's hand returned to his face, gently caressing his cheek.

"Please don't do that." Apparently, the little reminder of his true form was enough to send a shiver down her spine. Blackheart tentatively placed a kiss on Christine's forehead.

"Sorry. Old habits." He looked out the window. "It's late. I have to go," he said releasing Christine from his grip.

"Haven't we been through this already?"

"Christine, this is different. I have to go," he said, pulling on his duster. He didn't want to leave Christine, but night was fast approaching and staying there would put her in grave danger. Christine grabbed Blackheart's arm, as if begging him not to go. "If I stay here, you'll be in more danger than I would," he explained, turning to face her. "As much as I'd love to stay, I have to go."

Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. "If you go out there and get in another fight, you could die." Blackheart didn't respond to that one. He tried to shake Christine's hand away, but she held fast. _I'm not giving up that easily. _Blackheart's hand came to her wrist and gently pulled her hand off his arm.

"And if I stay, you could be killed," he told her harshly. "I told you wouldn't be in any danger if I couldn't help it. This I can help. I have to go." He released her wrist and Christine could tell there was no arguing with him on this. Blackheart turned away and took a few steps before Christine's hand found his shoulder. He turned once more to face her.

"Not without this," she said as she kissed him. His arm slid around her waist before he broke off the kiss. He looked out the window again, and Christine allowed her gaze to follow his. The sun had almost completely set and the sky was turning a dark purple.

"I'll be back." With that, he walked out the door. Christine turned towards the kitchen. She wrung her hands nervously, surprised to find they were slightly sticky. She raised her hand up. Oh, yeah. She had cleaned Blackheart's wounds … and then she had touched his face with blood all over them!

"Blackheart!" she cried desperately, running for the door. She wretched the door open, only to find he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jake

Blackheart was standing in an ally, still oblivious to the dark spots on his face. He was too confused to notice. "It can't be. Demons can't, can they? Ugh!"

"Problems, Blackie?" Blackheart turned towards the voice sharply. "Woah! Easy. I'd hate to see what the world would come to if I'm not around," Jake said, putting his hands up in mock surprise.

"Humph. You have a terrible sense of timing, Jake."

"Yeah and you have a messy face."

"What are you talking about?" Blackheart brushed away invisible dust from his face, causing his childhood friend to laugh.

"Try the other side, you dork." He shot a venomous look at Jake before turning to wipe the blood off his cheek. "So, why were you talking to yourself, old friend?"

"Long story." Jake sauntered up behind Blackheart.

"I think I'm in the mood for a story. We've got the time."

"Not this story." Blackheart doubted Jake wanted to hear he could be falling for an angel. Jake's brown eyes narrowed into slits.

"What are you hiding from me, Blackie?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fine. Since you won't talk to me, I'll give you the 411," the sandy haired demon said with a wink. "Now I know this is hard for you, but try not to do anything stupid. This is one dangerous demon, other than you two. And I hate to make matters worse but I have no idea what this guy can do." Blackheart let his friend ramble on while he continued his inner debate. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Blackheart hadn't caught a single word. Jake sighed.

"Fine. You know what? You can go in clueless. I don't give a crap." Jake turned as he said this but Blackheart held his collar.

"Like you're actually going somewhere." Jake opened his mouth to make a wisecrack, but a new voice stopped him.

"Ah, welcome, my prince. I'm truly glad you could make it." Out of nowhere, a bonfire erupted, revealing a man at the end of the alleyway. He looked more aristocratic than the other to demons, with a fine tailored suit and rings on every finger. He smiled sincerely, bowing low at the waist. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Demitri. And I'm afraid I don't know who your friend is, Milord."

"Jake's the name, and keeping him," Jake pointed a thumb at Blackheart. "out of trouble's the game." Jake eyed the older demon suspiciously. Demitri was too pleasant for a demon.

"What do you want?" Blackheart asked coldly. He tried to focus on the matters at hand, but his mind kept drifting to Christine. Demitri smiled evilly.

"You. Dead." Out of nowhere, demons pounced on Jake and Blackheart, catching the two off guard. Blackheart swung his left arm up sharply, reawakening the pain and opening the wounds in his chest.

Christine stood at her window, staring at the orange glow coming from on alley not fat away. She knew it was demonic and she hoped Blackheart wasn't in it. That's what she feared most, knowing Blackheart's true nature. "Please, be safe. Please."

Blackheart was not going down easily. He and Jake were outnumbered but that didn't stop him. A demon swung a dagger at him but Blackheart dodged it, the blade missing him by an inch. However, it didn't save him from the merciless fist that came down on his back, knocking him off his feet. He tried to get up but another brutal fist came raining down. Through blurred vision, Blackheart saw Demitri laughing and give him a twisted smirk. He couldn't find Jake, but that didn't matter. He wasn't going to let this bastard have his way. Blackheart let out a monstrous roar as he gathered the last of his strength and unleashed it.

Christine jumped at the sound of a roar. She rushed to the window, eyes glued to the hellish glow six blocks away. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was almost certain now that, despite her warnings, Blackheart was involved with whatever was happening in that alley. "Get out of there. Please, get out of there." Another tear rolled down her face.

Blackheart was losing strength too fast for comfort. He had earned himself some broken bones and quite a few cuts and bruises. The wounds in his chest were bleeding freely and had been accompanied by a new dagger wound in his right side. Now, he had to find Jake or else he wound most likely die. He had fallen to his hands and knees when he heard Demitri call "Stop. Let's give our guest a break." Blackheart didn't even look up. "Bring him here." Two demons grabbed his arms and roughly pulled him to his feet. It took all his remaining strength not to cry out. He was dragged towards Demitri, and was forced to look up at him.

"It's a shame what royalty has been reduced to. I wouldn't have thought you to be weak, my prince." Demitri pulled down on Blackheart's collar, revealing the blood-stained bandages underneath. "Of course, you were weakened before you came. You had a run in with some of my friends, yes? Well, thankfully one lived to tell the tale. Other wise, I would never have known who to hold responsible. You see, milord, I don't take too kindly to my friends being killed. Especially for no apparent reason.

"So you were tricked here. My, how the mighty have fallen. But… who bothered to care for your wounds I wonder? Let's find out." Demitri turned away from him and Blackheart knew instantly what he was doing. He tried to block off any thought, any memory of Christine but an evil chuckle told him he had been beaten to them. Demitri turned to face Blackheart, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"So, you've found yourself a girl. How charming. Don't you agree, gentlemen?" This earned several chuckles from the demons gathered around them. This also fueled Blackheart's rage.

"If you lay one hand on her."

"You'll what? Kill me? Ha! You barely have the strength to save your own skin." He looked up at the demons behind them, then the ones holding a pissed – off Blackheart upright. "Boys, pay our prince's girl a visit. We'll release him a few minutes later. When he gets there, take her. Break her before his very eyes." He knelt down till he looked Blackheart in the eyes. "I'll spare your life but take hers. For it in my understanding you made a promise that you're not going to keep." This stupid bastard was pissing him off but instead of shooting sarcastic remarks, Blackheart fueled his rage into strength. "Ok boys! Go-"

Demitri was cut off by Blackheart swinging the demons restraining him into the bonfire. Their dying screams filled the night. Blackheart could taste the fear that had come over Demitri and his followers. "Stay. Away. From. Her." His voice rippled between human and demonic as the once bold aristocrat backed away.

"I'll be back," Demitri said as his followers jumped into the bonfire and disappeared from sight.

"I'll be waiting," was Blackheart's only response. Demitri followed his men into the fire and it went out, seemingly leaving the demon prince alone in the alley. Just in time too, as Blackheart's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. "Jake. Jake!" Blackheart looked around, but his vision was too blurry. "Jake!!"

"I'm right behind you, dipwad!" Jake answered as he pulled Blackheart to his feet. He let his old friend lean on his shoulder as he walked Blackheart out of the alley. "We need to take you to a healer."

"No. No healer." Blackheart knew he would pass out soon, and he had to see someone once more. "Six blocks… away… there's a… house… take me…"

"I've got the idea," Jake answered quickly. He took his old friend to the hidden house and he had a hunch that this was where that girl Demitri mentioned lived. "You want me to take you in?"

"No. Just leave… me." Blackheart's words were breathless and Jake attempted to protest but thought better of it. He knocked on the door and gently released Blackheart before disappearing in a rush of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christine's confession

Christine was about to prepare for bed, when she heard a knock on the door. She looked out the window and was shocked to see Blackheart slumped against the wall. "Oh my God! Blackheart!" She ran down the stairs and wretched her front door open. She knelt beside Blackheart, not believing what she saw or felt. "Blackheart?" He didn't respond. She pulled him up to where he rested on her shoulder. "Please, wake up." She took him inside and laid him on the sofa but he still didn't awaken.

Christine was terrified. She had no way to tell he was still alive as demons had neither pulse, nor warmth, nor breath. "Blackheart. Please wake up. Please." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

He wasn't really unconscience, Blackheart just couldn't move anything. He tasted Christine's fear in the back of his throat. She was terrified that he was dead. He drank enough of her fear to keep conscience, but needed a bit more.

"Christine," Blackheart called breathlessly. A smile found it's way through Christine's fearful tears. He reached out for her but got nothing but air. She took his hand in both her warm ones and pressed it to her face. He looked at her and gave a weak smile before turning away.

He was alive but he was badly hurt and very weak. She slowly removed his duster and shirt and was stunned by what she saw. Blackheart entire chest was covered in cuts and bruises and he had two new dagger wounds, one in his side and one above his heart. "What in the world did you get into?" She gently ran her hand down his chest, looking for broken bones. Unfortunately, she found quite a few. "Oh no, I can't heal those. Unless…" That wasn't an option. It would break every law up there. _You've already broken them once, and it would also save his life,_ a voice told her. _Come on, you know you love him. Go ahead, Christine._ She couldn't deny the voice was right. She did love him. And it was the only way to save him.

After turning Blackheart's face towards her, Christine pressed her warm, gentle lips against his cold ones. They felt lifeless beneath her. A soft glow started to shine from Christine. It slowly became brighter before flowing from Christine's body into Blackheart's, healing every unseen injury within his body. Christine pulled away, but remained close to his face. "Blackheart, I know you can't hear me. But there's something I have to say," She whispered to his expressionless face. "I think I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truth

When Blackheart came to, his mind started spinning again. Christine… just before he lost conscienceness, she told him she… loved him. She kissed him and then said she loved him. "That's impossible." Well, it was possible for her to love him. But as he was soulless, he couldn't return her love. But…

Too many things hinted that he did actually love her. He had to force down her fear, even as it caused to nearly retch. Her voice was soothing and he couldn't resist her gentle touch. He did love her. But how? It was impossible for him to love, but he loved her with all the little heart he had.

He turned and opened his eyes, surprised to see Christine asleep in a chair next to him. Had she been watching him this whole time? He sat up, not surprised to see his wounds were bandaged. He just sat there for a minute and listened to her breathe. She must have been sleeping well. He stood up and, quietly, walked over to the chair Christine was sleeping in. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Blackheart was surprised to find he was strong enough to support her weight. Clutching her close to him, he teleported them to her room.

He laid Christine on her bed, gently covering her in sheets. Blackheart bent over her, returning the kiss she gave him before. "Thank you." He turned to leave but was stopped by a sharp hiss from Christine. "Christine?"

"Blackheart." She reached out for him just as he had for her… god knows how long ago. He took her hand and gently pressed it to his face just as she had done for him. Her face was etched with lines of pain.

"Christine?" Something was hurting her, but whether it was natural or not, he couldn't tell. "Christine?" She needed to wake up. Soon. "Christine!" She sat straight up, one arm wrapping over Blackheart's shoulder, the other clutching her own chest. Blackheart wrapped his arms around her. "Christine? Are you okay?"

He really didn't need to ask, but it just came out. Christine was sweating and breathing hard. "It's nothing." She looked up at him, but he couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "Your welcome, by the way." She got off the bed, leaving a stunned Blackheart sitting there.

"You heard me?"

"Yes." She looked at him. "What were you thanking me for?"

"Helping me," he lied. "Most angels would have left me for dead." He walked towards her. "You didn't."

"You're lying," she said a little sharply. "Tell me the truth." Blackheart just stared at her with no apparent emotion in his face.

"Do you mean what you said?" Christine looked confused. "Earlier, before I lost conscienceness, you said… you loved me." Her face lit up with shock. "Did you mean it?"

"You heard?"

"Every word." She just stared at him, her eyes filled with surprise. "Did you?"

"Yes. It's a sin, but I meant every word." She went behind a changing screen. Blackheart leaned against the screen, trying to sort out his feelings for her. "You never answered my question." She poked her head from behind the screen. "What were you thanking me for?"

This time the truth came out before Blackheart could think. "Loving me." He slapped a hand to his mouth, his face tingeing light pink. Christine giggled as she stepped out from behind the screen. Blackheart's embarrassed mumbling stuck in his throat as he gazed at the figure before him.

Christine had changed into a white off-the-shoulder dress that lightly covered her hourglass figure. Her long sleeves came to point at the ends of her middle fingers. She looked… beautiful. "I understand," she said, walking towards him and placing a light kiss on his lips. It was cut short by a knock on the door. "Now, who could that be?"

Christine took Blackheart's hand and led him down the stairs. As he put his shirt back on, Christine opened the door. A mailman stood there with a letter in hand. "Letter to Ms. Christine, ma'am."

"Thank you, sir," Christine said politely, taking the letter,

"Who's it from?" Blackheart asked, creeping up behind Christine. She tossed the letter aside, turning to face the demon she had fallen for.

"Just a reminder," she said, hugging him. Blackheart looked over at the letter, recognizing the seal.

"That ball thing for the Peace?"

"Yes." She sounded rather bored. She looked up at him. "Why?"

"Are you going to be there?" She sorta smirked at him, mischief glinting in her eyes.

"Perhaps. Are you?"

"I have to be." He released Christine, who started towards the kitchen. "What color will you be wearing?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Midnight blue. Why?" She was up to something, he could feel it. She grinned at him.

"You'll see in four days. After all, opposites attract."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ball

June 18, 1608 7:00

Christine paced nervously outside the old palace. The ball was to start in an hour and Blackheart hadn't arrived yet. "Where in the world are you, Blackheart?" She asked out loud. She was starting to worry.

"Christine, would you relax?! Geez!" An angel walked up next to Christine, looking exasperated. Her rainbow colored hair stood in great contrast to the single – colored hair of most angels. "It's not like you're doing," she leaned in closer to Christine. "_it_ tonight."

"Eve!!" Christine whacked her friend on the upper arm. "I'm just worried."

"About your mystery man? I still can't believe you got his shirt off on the first date. I can barely get a _guy._" Christine glared at Eve. "Come on. I'm sure a snack bar raid will calm your nerves."

8:55

_Crap, I'm late!! _Blackheart though to himself as he rushed towards the old palace. _How did I lose track of time? I'm such an idiot!_ He looked inside one of the many windows, relieved to see couples dancing. _I had missed Father's speech he would have killed me._ He ran to the front doors where Jake was waiting for him.

"You're late, Mr. Prince. By fifty five minutes to be exact." Blackheart just glared at him. "So, do we get to meet this lucky lady tonight?"

"Yes," Blackheart answered, beaming with pride. The doors opened to them and Blackheart instantly began his search for Christine. "Christine!"

Christine turned when she heard her name called by a familiar voice. "Blackheart?" She went off into the crowd, searching for the voice. "Blackheart!"

"Christine!" He heard her calling for him, but Christine was hard to find in the sea of darkness and light. "Christine!"

"Blackheart!" Christine carefully worked her way through the dancing crowd. Now she was sure Blackheart was calling for her. "Blackheart!"

"Christine! Where are you?" Blackheart was standing in the middle of the ballroom, unsure of where to turn.

"Look behind you." Blackheart turned towards the voice and grinned when he finally found Christine. She ran towards him and he envolped her in his arms. "Where have you been?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." He continued to smile at her. His hands shifted positions, one taking her hand and the other centering itself in the small of her back. "May I have this dance?" Christine giggled, placing her free hand on his upper arm.

"I'd be honored milord." Blackheart's grin grew a little bigger as he took a look at his dance partner. She wore a sky blue dress that was very much his own attire's opposite. The dress's neckline came just below her shoulders. Christine danced with amazing grace. Blackheart leaned into Christine as they danced.

"You don't have to call me that," he whispered in her ear. She giggled again, her smile outgrowing the tiny laugh.

"I'll remember that," she said, placing a kiss on his lips as they spun to a stop. He submitted for a minute, but remembered where they were and pulled away.

"No." Christine looked confused. "Not here. Not now," he explained in a whisper. His words were breathless and his eyes were half closed. Christine placed a gentle hand on Blackheart's face, running her thumb along his cheek.

"Blackheart? Are you okay?" she asked, continuing to caress his face. His hand came to hers, removing it from his face. Christine thought she saw a red glint beneath his half-closed eyelids. She was starting to worry. Again. "Blackheart?"

"I'll be right back." He turned on his heels, not wanting to risk hurting Christine. First, he thought he was in love with her despite being incapable og love. Now, the curse of being a demon was threatening that love. _Is this the price I pay for her?_

"Blackheart!" Blackheart turned to see Jake coming towards him. "Was that her?" Blackheart just looked at his old friend. "The girl you were dancing with. Is that the one you were talking about?" Blackheart nodded. Jake shoved him towards a less crowded area. "An angel, Blackheart?! You think you're falling for an _angel?!"_

"You got a problem with that?" Blackheart nodded towards a balcony several high level demons and angels were gathering around.

"No, but I know plenty of demons who would. Especially our new 'friend' Demitri." Blackheart growled at this.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the balcony, Christine was having a similar discussion with Eve. "Well, he is cute. But c'mon a demon?" Eve was saying.

"Well, I can't really choose who my heart desires. And he means me no harm," Christine replyed, noticing Blackheart on the opposite stairway.

"How do you know he means no harm? Demons are the only beings worse than me when it comes to perversion." Christine placed a finger to her lips, signaling her friend to be quiet. Eve was not done with her yet. "You can't be sure he won't hurt you, Christine. He's only, like, their prince," She whispered.

"Have you been floating in the 1970's again?"

"Don't change the subject." Eve continued to rant, but Christine ignored her twisted friend. She looked over at Blackheart again. He was talking to another demon, who not seem too thrilled with him. They didn't notice her watching them. Christine didn't notice a sinister figure watching her.

Demitri chuckled. The prince's girl stood on the stairway opposite him, staring at the prince. She had to be the girl. She was the first person the prince ran to and danced with. She was the girl. Demitri chuckled again. "We shall have to get… aquainted, my dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Threat?

Blackheart stood on an outside balcony, almost avoiding going back inside. He couldn't go back to Christine, not yet. If he went back, he would hurt her. He knew he would. He knew…

"Blackheart?" He turned in surprise to find Christine standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Her dark eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm fine," he said, turning away. _Please don't come over here,_ he begged inwardly. _Please!_

He felt a gentle hand on his back. "You're lying to me again." He turned to face her. "Tell me the truth."

"You wouldn't understand," he said, taking her hand in both of his. "It's a long story."

"Then help me understand. I want to know." Blackheart just stared at Christine. That determined fire he had seen only a few days ago returned to her eyes. She would find what was bothering him and he knew it.

"The price I pay for being who I am," he answered softly. She gave him a confused look, but seemed to accept his answer.

"Fine. I'm just worried, that's all," she said, leaning into Blackheart.

"There's… nothing… to worry… about." He brought his face closer to hers, and their lips met.

She wrapped her free hand around his neck, bringing the rest of her body closer to his. He took one hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist. Her kiss was gentle, and soothed any hidden pain within him.

"Ahem." However, the bliss was cut short. Christine pulled away but didn't let go. Blackheart didn't look up.

"Yes?"

"Milord, your father's looking for you." Blackheart opened his eyes, but still didn't look up. He released Christine with a sigh.

"I have to go, but I'll be back." Christine didn't look convinced. He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face toward him. "I promise." He placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked away, leaving Christine on the balcony.

Christine leaned against the balcony edge, staring at the night sky. "Beautiful night, no?"

"Gorgeous." Christine did not look behind her. She did, however, hear footsteps coming towards her. She looked over her shoulder to see a semi-aging man walking towards her.

"However, it pales in comparison to the beauty our prince has found" Christine could feel her face blush ten shades of pink. "A prize even Prince Blackheart is not worthy of." She felt the stranger run his hand across her back, causing her to wince. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Sadly, you two can't be together. At least, not forever."

She turned sharply to face him, but his hand remained on her side. "What's that supposed to mean?" He gave her a not so comforting smirk.

"He's a demon. The only way you can stay with him is if you fell from grace. I really doubt you would do that." He was right. Christine would never become a fallen angel for Blackheart. She noticed the stranger was moving closer to her. She put her arm against him and pushed back.

"Stay away from me." The stranger chuckled.

"You're more useful than you know, my dear. I'm not after you. I'm after your… prince, shall we say?" Christine's defenses died down for a moment and the stranger leaned in closer. "Teel the prince that I'm coming for him. If you survive this."

"Yo, Demitri. I really doubt Blackheart will appreciate you making a move on his girl. Demitri turned and let a low growl, but released Christine. "Get out of here, old man. She's not your type anyway." Demitri growled, but left quickly.

Once he was out of sight, Christine collapsed. "Miss?" A young man, or demon actually, ran to Christine's side. He reached out to help her but she waved him away.

"Blackheart, where is he?"

"He'll be here soon. Here, let me help you."

"No." She waved him away again. He looked confused for a moment, but gave her an understanding smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt. The last thing I want is for Blackie to be pissed off at me." She didn't look convinced.

"No. I need him."

"Ok. I'll go find him."

"No need." Christine looked towards the familiar voice, and a smile found its way onto her face.

"Blackheart!" She stood up and tried to run to him, but her ankles gave out and she fell. Right into Blackheart's arms.

"Christine?" He pulled her closer to him. "Are you all right?" She just looked at him. Windows of brown glass betrayed the pain she felt. She buried her face in his chest, not wanting another demon to see her tears. Jake was confused.

"What's wrong? She acts like he had beaten her to a bloody pulp. But he just touched her. I'm confused."

"Its how angels know who to trust. They're sensitive to touch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If someone threatens us, its hurts for them to touch us," Christine whispered just loud enough for Jake to hear.

"That explains why you didn't want me to touch you." Christine nodded against Blackheart's chest, her face still hidden. Blackheart seemed unconvinced.

"Something else is hurting you, Christine." He nodded for Jake to leave them alone. "Christine, what happened?" She looked up at him.

"He did it, didn't he?" He gave her a confused look. She placed a hand on his chest, right where his first dagger wound had been. "That demon who threatened me. He's the one that hurt you, isn't he?" Blackheart's face was a mask of confusion for a second. Then it dawned on him.

"You're a seer, aren't you?" She shook her head.

"I'm not that powerful. But he threatened you."

"What?"

"He said he was after you not me. He said he was coming for you." Blackheart gave a low, feral growl.

"I told him to stay away from you." He walked away from Christine, knowing what he was about to do would terrify her. His true form was shown to the sky, but only for a moment. "I'm going to kill him."

"No!" Blackheart turned to face her. "Please, don't. He almost killed you twice."

"Exactly. I have to fight him, Christine. And kill him." Christine closed the gap between them, ignoring the dying sounds of the ball inside. She placed a hand against his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Please, I beg of you. Don't do this. There's nothing to keep him from killing you this time." He gave her a look that would have frighten most angels and demons. He placed his hand on hers, not removing it this time.

"Don't' ask me to be what I'm not, Christine. I have to do this. If I don't, he'll start using you to get to me. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Before Blackheart could say another word, Christine placed her thumb on his mouth.

"I'm not asking you to be what you're not. I'm asking you to control what you are. He's nearly defeated you twice already. I was told that couldn't be done. And as they say, third time's the charm."

"Christine, you don't understand."

"I don't understand what?"

"I'm a demon," Blackheart said after a long pause. "We don't just sit down and take it. We fight."

"Even if it costs you your life?" This time he didn't respond. The anger in her voice had thrown him back. It took him a few minutes before he could respond.

"Yes. Even to the death."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Control

The ball had long since ended and Blackheart had convinced Christine to let go home with her. "Fine she half said, half giggled. "But I'd prefer to walk."

"Very well. Let's go!" So now they strolled down London's usually busy streets, enjoying the warm summer night. Blackheart eyed every empty shop with curiosty, making Christine laugh.

"What? Haven't you seen a marketplace before?" Blackheart gave her an embarassed look, smiling sheepishly. A look of shock crossed her face. "Never?"

"I've never been on Earth before," he admitted. "This is my first time." It took a lot for him to that to her she figured. She gave him a soft, understanding smile as she looped her arm around his.

"I'll just have to show you around tomarrow." She pressed herself against him, noticing for the first time he was shaking. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he said not looking at her. "Don't worry about me." However, Christine did worry.

When the couple arrived at Christine's home, Christine hesitated. "Are you sure about this? I mean…" Blackheart stopped her.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I have more control than that." He looked over Christine as she opened the door. She was still hurting from Demitri's threat. She didn't complain, but she didn't have to. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Nothing I'm not used to." However, Christine fell as they walked in the door. Blackheart caught her.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, smiling. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you." She straightened herself up but Blackheart didn't let go. He turned her, making her face him.

"You're still hurt, aren't you?" Christine looked at him but didn't respond. "Let me take you upstairs." Before he could pick her up, she grabbed his arm.

"No. You're shaking. That means you can't support my weight. I can make it." Blackheart wasn't convinced. "I made here, didn't I?"

"With help." With that, he pulled her into him sharply and the pair disappeared in a rush of black smoke.

Time seemed to slow down for Christine. The last she saw of her home was a haze of black smoke. She buried her face, terrified of where they might land. "Christine?" Christine nodded into Blackheart's chest. "We're here."

Blackheart watched as Christine raised her head nervously. She seemed relieved to be in her room. "Where did think we were?" he joked. Christine gave him a bit of a glare, but she didn't pull away. "You know I can help ease your pain. Take it away." She looked confused.

"Just… trust… me." His lips captured hers and Christine felt something flow from his mouth into hers. It felt as hot as fire but as gentle as a breeze. Whatever it was soothed her pain to a dull throb then nothing at all. She gladly took the gift, despite the consequences.

Though oblivious to everything else, Blackheart felt Christine's arms wrap around his neck, trying to pull closer. He continued to feed off her pain until he tasted coarser, sweeter. Before he could think twice, he started to gorge himself on that, losing control. He tightened his grip on Christine, causeing her to let out a small gasp. His hand ran down her back, pulling her sleeve down a little. He would've continued if Christine hadn't pulled away. "Blackheart, what are you doing?"

Blackheart looked at her and Christine backed away. It was her innocence he had tasted. He looked at her and could tell from her expression he had lost control. He backed away as well, worried he would hurt her. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He turned and would have left if he hadn't felt two hands on his arm.

"Please. Don't leave."

"Christine, I can't stay. I almost hurt you. No one can offer protection from me." He didn't resist her pull but he didn't look at her either. "I don't have as much control as I thought." He felt a gentle hand on his face, guiding him to face her.

"I believe you do." Blackheart gave her a grateful smile. "Please stay."

"I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Silver Ring, Silver Dream

Christine laid awake in her bed. It wasn't unusual for her to be awake, but she usually wasn't sharing the bed. Blackheart slept next to her, his arms under her neck and around her waist. She was slightly surprised he needed sleep. Then again, she wouldn't need sleep either.

The moon glinted off something, breaking her train of thought. Blackheart had shifted his hand to where the moonlight shone on a ring on his finger. Christine shifted closer to examine the ring.

It was beautiful. A silver claddagh that held a black heart-shaped gem instead of silver. Christine was in awe by it. She ran her fingers over it, gentle fingertips caressing cold silver and rough knuckles. Then, she saw not her room but something else.

Fire. There was fire everywhere and in the flames Christine began to see moving pictures.

Blackheart held her close as her lips met his…

A flaming skeleton rode a firey steed…

Blackheart cried out as an arrowhead poked through his chest…

Christine could only watch helplessly as Blackheart stepped through a portal to Hell for God knows how long…

Christine pulled her hand away, trembling from the impact of the vision. She didn't have to second guess what it meant. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping demon beside her. She'll lose him. She wasn't sure how or why, but the vision told her she would lose Blackheart.

Blackheart must have felt Christine trembling, because he sat up and gave her a worried look. "Christine? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He hesitated but obeyed. _He doesn't need to know yet_, she thought as she laid back down. A thought led to a smile as she remembered someone who could help her. _Good thing we're going to the marketplace tomarrow._ With that, she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Marketplace

Blackheart was amazed how busy the marketplace was. He had to keep ahold of her hand to keep her in sight. What was also amazing was how many vendors knew Christine. "Do you know everyone?"

"Almost. I've helped everyone at least once or twice." Blackheart cocked an eyebrow.

"Almost? How many vendors are there?" He wasn't surprised by her helpful nature.

"It's actually quite huge. Very easy to get lost in." She turned to him a not-so-pleased look on her face. "Unless you're trying to follow someone. Like you did." Uh-oh.

_Busted_, a voice told him. He gave Christine a sheepish smile as she cocked an eyebrow angerly. "Can I plead the fifth?"

"The fifth doesn't exist yet. Why were you following me?" Christine began to tap her fingers on her arm painstakingly slowly.

_I can't tell her the truth but I can't lie to her either, _he thought to himself. "Well, I… you see…" Christine looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you," he said finally, admitting defeat.

"Why not?"

"Trust me. I just can't." Christine looked at him for a second, anger smoldering in her dark eyes.

"Fine. C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Katerina

Christine led Blackheart to a medium-sized tent at the end of the marketplace. Signs around the entrance advertised a fortune teller called Katerina. A hulking bodyguard stood watch. He smiled pleasantly at the approaching young couple. "It's a pleasure to you today, Miss Christine. My lady will be pleased to see you."

"Thank you, Matthew. Is she with a client? I really must speak with her." Blackheart couldn't help but wonder what connections Christine had with a fortune teller.

"No, ma'am. Go right in." He pulled the fabric door aside and bowed. Christine took Blackheart's hand and led him inside the dimly lit tent. They eventually came to a small table with three chair's around it, as if they had been expected.

"Christine, my darling sister! It is pure pleasure to see you again." A woman, who looked almost exactly like Christine, stepped from the shadows. "And you brought a friend. That's a rare sight."

"Katerina, its been awhile," Christine greeted as she hugged her apparent twin.

"Who is your handsome friend? A new lover, perhaps?" Katerina looked at Blackheart and nearly fainted. "Christine, you know I don't allow his type here."

"My type?" Blackheart growled. Christine stepped in front of him, holding him back.

"This one's for real. I guess I don't need to make much introductions now. Blackheart, this is my twin sister, Katerina." Blackheart kept himself in check, but was still very angry at Katerina's comment. "Blackheart." He looked down at Christine. "I need to talk to my sister alone. Can you stand outside for a moment?" He nodded reluctantly, placing a quick kiss on her lips. He went outside and contented himself to lean against a nearby lampost until Christine came out.

"Christine," She turned to face her twin. "How can you love a monster?"

"Easily. But that's not why I'm here. I need youe help. I… had one of my visions last night." Katerina's face seemed to light up at this. A crystal ball appeared on the table from nowhere as the twins took a seat.

"Show me," her sister asked eagerly. Christine placed a shaky hand on the clear orb.

_Fire. There was fire everywhere and in the flames, Christine began to see moving pictures._

_Blackheart held her close as her lips met his…_

_A flaming skeleton rode a firey steed…_

_Blackheart cried out as an arrowhead poked through his chest…_

_Christine could only watch helplessly as Blackheart stepped through a portal to Hell for God knows how long…_

Christine drew her hand back slowly, shaking worse than before. Katerina was resting her head in her hands. She looked up at Christine, an apologetic look on her face. "You know what the general meaning is?"

"Yes. I do," was Christine's solemn reply. "I'll lose him."

"I'm afraid so. I must apologize."

"For what?"

"Doubting your love for … Blackheart, I think you called him. Its obvious you love him, and… he loves you. Your vision showed me that." She stood up and walked over to sit on the arm of Christine's chair. Christine was shaking and held her head in her hand. "The answers you seek are these. The rider you saw was the Ghost Rider, The Devil's bounty hunter. I can't tell you when but the Rider will come for Blackheart. And no matter how much love him, you can't step into demonic affairs." Christine nodded, still shaking.

"Thank you. That is what I wanted to know."

Outside the tent, Blackheart nervously twirled his favorite ring around his finger. He had always done that when he was nervous. Christine had been in there for a long time and he was starting to worry. Christine had been trembling all night and most of today. "Don't worry about Miss Christine." Blackheart looked at Matthew, slightly confused. "My lady won't let anything happen to Miss Christine."

"Something can still happen to her." Just then, Katerina came out with Christine almost completely out cold on her shoulder. "Christine!" Blackheart carefully lifted her off Katerina's shoulder.

"She's very sick but she'll live. Take her home, take care of her. She needs your protection… and your love." Blackheart looked up at her, shocked. He hugged Christine close to him, nodding. "Keep her away from evil. You're the only one not affecting her. All else will hurt her. She's been around too much already. Take her home and protect her." Blackheart nodded again, looking down at Christine.

"I will."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sickness

Blackheart watched Christine toss and turn in her uneasy sleep. Every now and then she'd call out to him but she mostly just moaned. He spun his ring around his finger franticly. Christine seemed to slowly become worse and he didn't know how to help her. Katerina said she would live, but Christine wasn't getting better or waking up. He was beginning to doubt her.

He kneeled next to Christine's bed, taking her burning hand in his frozen ones. "Christine, stay with me. I don't know how to help you. Please stay with me." He lifted her upper body, crawled into her bed, and gently laid her against him. It was the only thing he could think of to comfort her.

It seemed to work. Christine snuggled into his chest, her fits becoming fewer and fewer. "Blackheart." This time her call was calm and not as frightened.

"Christine? I'm here." He pulled her closer to him, placing a kiss on her forehead. Her skin was still scalding hot.

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me," she whispered. Blackheart was confused. He had never said he was leaving nor had he given her any reason to believe he was leaving.

"I'm not going anywhere, Christine. Not anytime soon." He thought he saw Christine smile. He tentatively placed a hand on her face, relieved to feel it was incredible cooler. She was getting better! _Was this what Katerina meant by she needed my love?_ "I promise, I'm not leaving anytime soon." He looked over at a discarded letter. It had demanded he return to Hell soon. He didn't plan on returning anyway but now he couldn't. Not while Christine was in this condition. "I promise."

When Christine awoke, her face was buried in a sleeping Blackheart's chest. She was still very weak, but she felt amazingly better. She looked up at the sleeping demon, happy to know he held her in his arms. She placed a small kiss on his lips, gently waking him. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"You're awake," he replied, returning her kind smile. She sat up to where her head rested on his shoulder. "I was starting to think you'd never awaken."

She shook her head. "Now we're even."

"What?"

"I saved your life and you saved mine. We're even." His cold skin was welcomed against her burning face. She slid an arm around him to keep herself up. She felt him wince as her hand found something on his back. She sat up and looked at him. "Turn around."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Turn around, Blackheart." This time he didn't argue and turned to show Christine his back. She gasped at what she saw.

He had a long gash starting at his left shoulder and ending at his right side. Only the tips had begun to heal. She grabbed his right shoulder and forced him to face her. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"…"

"Why?! You could have been killed!"

"You didn't need to know."

"Why not?" Christine could feel her anger rise but kept heself in check. Blackheart just looked at her. She could see could see he had been hiding this for a while.

"Because you just didn't. I didn't want you to worry about me. You haven't been the strongest recently. I didn't want to make it worse. Don't about me. I'll live." Christine looked at the wound and let out a deep sigh.

"Come on. Let's go take care of your little secret." She began to crawl off the other side, but somehow Blackheart stopped her.

"No. You're too weak. I can't let you do this. I care about you too much. It's already healing." He took her in his arms, supporting her weight painfully.

"And I can't let you continue with that wound. Please let me help you." She saw the hidden pain in his eyes. "Put me down."

"No." And with that, they vanished in a rush of black smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Confessions

The couple reappered in Christine's living room. Blackheart carefully sat Christine in a chair, his back screaming in protest against it. "You're incredibly stubborn, you know that?" Christine stated, more than a little agitated.

"So are you. I'm just arrogant, too," he replied, smiling evily. Christine gave him an angry look. He shrugged. "You were the one who was so determined to take care of my wound. So might as well," he added as he sat down.

"Fine. Turn around." He did so, ignoring the pain. He felt her fingertips run gently down his back, following the path of the wound. He couldn't help but wince when they met a particurly painful spot. "Blackheart? Are you okay?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Nothing I'm not used to. Just keep going." He noticed the pain lessened with her touch._ Angels really are amazing healers._ "Why did you help me?"

"What?"

"That day we met. Why did you help me? Most angels would have left me for dead." He felt something cold and moist being spread over his wound.

"You would have died with that. But… I don't know why. Normally I can't stand being around evil, but you have no effect on me. Actually, it helped me."

"I never really understood myself. But for some reason, the closer we came to each other, the better I felt. Some angels are not very strong. Unfortunately, I'm one of them." Blackheart looked over his shoulder at her again. She was wrapping bandages around his wound.

"Are you sure about that?" She gave him a confused look. "You stood up to me, didn't yo? Not many have the strength to even consider doing what you've done." She gave him a soft smile as she finished wrapping his wound.

"Done." He looked at his shoulder, admiring the job she had done.

"Thank you," he said softly, turning to face her. "Why were you trembling yesterday?" Her soft smile faded and she got up, not answering him. "Christine?" He got up to follow her, but she still didn't respond. "Answer me, Christine. I think I have a right to know." He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"You know I have my visions, right?"

"Yes."

"I had one the other night." Blackheart was stunned. He leaned in closer to her.

"Is that why you thought I was leaving you?" Christine looked over her shoulder at him, confused. "While you were out, you begged me not to leave. Is it because of what you saw?"

"Yes." He saw a tear start it's way down her cheek. He caught it midflow on his finger. "The Rider. He'll come for you. I don't know when, but he will." He let a low, feral growl before he could stop himself.

"Trust me. I won't be taken anytime soon." He rested his chin on her shoulder, taking the scent of Christine's hair. "I can't leave you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Friends

" 'I can't leave you?' What the hell is that?!" Jake asked somewhat irratibly.

"You have something better to say?" Blackheart replied bitterly.

"Hmm, I don't know. How about 'I love you,' 'I can't live without you,' something a little less stupid?"

"I was trying to comfort her. And since when were you such an expert on love?"

"Since you became an idiot at it. Listen, I know you love her. You just won't let anyone in!" Jake slapped his friend hard on the back, causing Blackheart to wince. "Did that hurt? Good. Maybe it'll knock some sense into you." A low growl told Jake he was in trouble. "You know that doesn't scare me. But seriously, what were you thinking when you said that?"

"I don't know," Blackheart answered, sitting down.

"You don't know? Geez!" Jake looked down at Blackheart, who had a dreamy look in his eye. "You're crazy about this girl, but you don't know why you can't admit it? You're becoming pathetic, Blackheart."

"You know I can put you back where I found you," Blackheart threatened. "I can't help it. I… get confused around her. It's maddening." He ran a hand through his pitch black hair, a confused look crossing his face.

"Most would call that love. Some would call it insanity. In your case, it's probably the previous of the two." Jake plopped himself down next to his lovesick friend.

"I love her." Blackheart's confession was almost inaudible to Jake. "It's impossible for me to love, but I do. She saved my life."

"Ya think? Why are telling me this? You should be telling Juliet this, Romeo. So what if the 'rents don't approve? Like that ever stopped you before."

"I have no idea, Jake. Like I said, I get confused a've tried to say… something, anything but I can't"

"Maybe you have…"

"Commitment issues," Eve suggested to Christine.

"I don't know. I have reason to believe he loves me, but… he's a demon. He can't love. It's impossible."

"Well, apparently it's not impossible. I mean, if what you say is true, which it most likely is, then he cares a lot about you."

"Perhaps. But he won't… he won't let help him when we bith know he needs it. He's so stubborn."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Excuse me?"

"You may be the most well-behaved girl, like ever! But you're very stubborn at times. Especially, when someone you care about needs help and won't admit it"

"Oh God, you're right," Christine admitted in a groan. "He said so too. But I can't help it. I love him. With all my heart."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Inner Demons

Christine waved good-bye to Eve and stepped into the alley. Blackheart stood at the end of the alley, waiting patiently for her. He grinned when he spotted her. "Christine." She buried herself in his safe embrace, taking in the smell of sulfur and roses that came with it. "Let's go home." She released him, but left one arm around his waist.

However, Blackheart stopped them after a few steps. "Blackheart?" The next thing she knew, Christine's face was once more buried in his chest and Blackheart was mutering something she couldn't understand into her hair. Now she was scared. "What's going on?"

"Keep quiet," he whispered. An evil chuckle was followed by a familiar face entering the alley. Blackheart turned sharply, his hand disappearing behind his duster. "You."

"Why, its nice to see you again, milord. Though I must admit, I was surprised you survived to go to the ball. I'm sure we have you're little angel to thank for that." Demitri's tone darkened. "I know she's here. I also know you've made damn sure she's never alone. So she has to be here somewhere."

"You're not going to find her if I can help it. You've nearly killed her once already. I don't plan to let you have another chance at her life," Blackheart said defiantly. His hand moved from beneath his duster to behind his back, concealing a dagger from view. Christine took his free hand in hers, not surprised that she couldn't see her hand. He didn't respond.

Demitri laughed. "Of course not. That would be too easy, wouldn't it?" Christine watched as several demons with various weapons ganged up on Blackheart. "But she is here. We can sense her."

Christine felt something embrace her mind. She shrinked back, releasing Blackheart's hand. _Christine, it's me, _a familiar voice assured her. _I want you to get out of here, as quietly as you can. I'll hold them off._

_I won't leave you._

_Go! It's not safe for you here! _Demons continued to surround him, causing Christine to back into the wall. She counted the demons, figuring the odds were six to one against Blackheart.

"Blackheart…" Christine's call was inaudible to all but Blackheart, who looked over his shoulder at her. Big mistake.

As soon as Blackheart turned, one of the bigger demons jumped at him. However, Blackheart caught the offender by the throat, suspending him in midair. Christine watched in horror as the demon suddenly turned blue and start to shrivel. Blackheart dropped the corpse to the ground and pulled the black blade from behind his back.

That didn't stop the demon's comrades from charging at him. Blackheart was ready for them this time. The nearest received a dagger in his gut as another fell to the same blue death that had taken his friend. Blackheart grinned ferally as his eyes reverted to their true black color. "Anyone else?" he challenged. The demons seemed to hesitate. "Well?" His voice rippled between demonic and human. He had completely forgotten Christine stood behind him, listening in on his challenge. "Or are you a bunch of cowards?" He held his dagger before him like a sword.

"Take the challenge, you idiots!" With that, the surviving three demons rushed at Blackheart. He took swings at all three demons, but missed one who caught him in the side with a sword. Blackheart responded by stabbing the offender in the heart. The other two fell to his blade as well.

"Weaklings." Blackheart looked down at his wound. It slowly disappeared as though it was just a papercut. "Not so tough after-"

Blackheart was cut off by Demitri slamming him into the wall behind them. Demitri raised his own blade to Blackheart's throat. "You were saying?" the elder demon mocked. "Didn't see that coming, did you?" You expected me to hide behind my men and run when they were defeated. Wrong. I can't be defeated unless you kill me." He chuckled as Blackheart struggled to break free. "You, on the other hand, can be."

It was then that Blackheart remembered the hidden Christine. It was also then that Demitri stabbed the air behind him with Blackheart's blade and crimson blood flowed from the spot. "No!" Christine's form slowly appeared around the blade. Her face was a mask of pain and shock. "Christine!"

"Blackheart…" Christine dropped to her knees as Demitri pulled the blade out. He grinned evily at the distraught demon prince. He flashed the blood-tipped before Blackheart's eyes.

"Hmph. That's _her _blood on _your_ dagger." Demitri tossed the weapon behind him. He looked down at Christine, who laid on the cold ground gasping. "Now, you'll know better than to AARGH!" Demitri whipped his head around to find his own blade in his heart. Angry, charcol eyes burnt holes through Demitri as Blackheart tossed Demitri's dead body to the side.

"Idiot. Christine."

"Stay… away frome me." She backed away from him and Blackheart was relieved to see she wasn't dying. The wound was weakening her, but that was it. He held his hand out to her.

"Christine, please. I'm not going to hurt you." He picked up his dagger and returned it to it's hidden sheath, leaving his hand out for Christine. "You were never meant to see that. "I'm sorry." He knelt down in front of her, showing her his eyes were no longer black. "You can trust me, Christine. I won't hurt you."

Christine hesitated for a moment, but she reached for him. Blackheart moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as her hand came to his face. "I was so scared," she whispered as her forehead met his.

"I know. You weren't meant to see or hear that. It was my fault. I'm so sorry." He lifted her into a standing position, aloowing her to rest her weight against him. She rested her head against his chest as a veil of black smoke began to form around them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Controlling Desire

Chapter 17: Controlling Desire

When Christine raised her head, they were no longer in the alley, but in her room. Blackheart still held her close, supporting her weight with one arm. "Christine?"

"I'm fine," she said, pushing away from him. Blackheart looked at her and could instantly tell that wasn't true. Plus, watching Christine fall onto her bed didn't help.

"We should probably take care of that wound." He sat down beside her, carefully helping her sit up. Christine just looked at him. There was almost a look of longing in her eyes. She shook her head.

"No need. It'll heal soon. Angels heal quickly too, remember?"

"True. I guess it was just my turn to worry," he replied, trying to add a light tone to the situation. Christine giggled before trying to stand up. Blackheart followed suit, almost certain she would fall again. He was proven right when she fell into his arms. "I think you should rest. You're too weak to stand on your own."

"You may be right," she agreed, looking up at him. He stared into Christine's dark eyes, drinking in the sight of her. He seemed to appreciate the sight more after nearly losing her. Unfortunately, it also made him desire her more. He had her mind, heart, and soul, but that wasn't enough. He wanted more.

He more felt than saw their lips meet. Her arms came around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. Blackheart thought he was going to lose himself in all the tastes in her. Purity, pain, and innocence enticed him. He pulled her closer as he helped himself to those flavors. He first sampled her pain, helping her to stand without strain. However, something in mind registered they were no longer standing as he started to gorge himself on her purity and innocence.

Christine lay beneath Blackheart, enjoying the passionate kiss they were sharing. She didn't fail to notice, however, that that something began to change. Blackheart seemed to become more demanding but subtle about it. He had caused them to fall on her bed, but didn't seem to notice. Was his lust starting to overcome their love? Should she submit? No. She wasn't ready. Not yet anyway. "Blackheart…"

"Hush, Christine." His words were gentle, but not without a slight firmness. His mouth found hers again, and Christine just submitted. Perhaps it wouldn't get out of hand. Perhaps he would control himself. She could only hope. She failed to surpress a soft moan, as he seemed to growl like an animal. Perhaps…

Christine felt something pull at her sleeve as her hopes seemed to shatter. She felt the pull disappear when her shoulder was exposed. Blackheart was losing control and she knew it. "Blackheart…"

"Christine, please." Blackheart had lost almost all control and quite frankly, he didn't care. His hand found the end of Christine's long dress and lifted, caressing the silky smooth skin beneath. Christine tried to resist without success. She pushed against him trying to get him off her.

"Blackheart, please…"

"I won't hurt you…" But he already was. She wasn't ready for this and therefore his touch was hurting her. His lips took hers again and Christine could swear she felt something wiggle it's way beneath her. She was afraid there was only one way to end this.

"Please. I don't want to hurt you…" Whatever was beneath her had reached its destination. A hand started to work on untying a knot behind her back that kept her dress together. It was too late. As much as she didn't want to do it, she had to.

"Forgive me," Christine whispered. Blackheart didn't understand until he was forced away by a sudden flash of white light. He caught himself on a chair and looked at his chest. There was a small scrape from the blast. He looked up at Christine, who let out a small gasp.

Blackheart's eyes had turned blood red. They stayed that color for a moment returning to the blue she was accustomed to. His senses seemed to return as well as a look of shock crossed his face. "Christine, I… I'm sorry." And with that vanished in a rush of black smoke.

"Blackheart!" Christine, forgetting how weak she was, tried to catch him but fell to the floor. She looked up, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Don't leave me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rage and Rest

Chapter 18: Rage and Rest

Blackheart had destroyed almost everything in the alley by the time Jake arrived. "Woah! Who the Hell are you pissed off at?"

"Myself." Jake looked confused. "How can I protect her from others if I can't protect her from myself?" Jake took on an amused look, nodding.

"Let me guess. You lost control?" You should have expected this."

"Perhaps. But she trusts me. She trusts me and I nearly hurt her. How can I expect her to forgive me?"

"You ran? You're such an _idiot!_ I thought you were worried about Demitri getting her."

"Demitri's dead. But I am worried. And yet… if I go back there, I could hurt her."

_Blackheart!_ He heard Christine call him as she had done many times now. However, the call seemed fainter, weaker. He shook his head. He couldn't go back yet.

"She's calling for you, isn't she?" Blackheart nodded. "You should go to her. She may need you."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Go."

"Blackheart," Christine called desperately. She had called for him many times now and he hadn't responded to any of them. She was beginning to lose hope.

She used the bedpost to climb into a standing position, trying once more to stand on her own. Letting go of the post, she stood shakily for a moment before falling into someone's arms. She looked up at the figure, but she was so weak that she only saw a black form holding her. "Who are you?"

"You're very weak, Christine. You need to rest." The voice seemed distant but familiar. The stranger picked her up, cradling her is his arms. He carried her to her bed, gently laying her down and covering her with the sheets. "Just rest now. I'll take care of everything else."

Christine, still slightly suspicious, placed a hand against the stranger's face. It felt cold and lifeless. Only one demon would be this gentle with her. "Blackheart?" She felt the stranger smile and nod. She returned the smile. "Can we talk?"

"Later," He said, taking her hand in his. "Right now you truly need to rest, Christine. You've overworked yourself. Rest now." She felt the familiar material of Blackheart's duster against her hand and felt comforted.

"Don't leave me."

"I promise." She smiled again. She drifted asleep with Blackheart watching over her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Skyler

Chapter 19: Skyler

Blackheart had watched over Christine for three days when she had an unwelcome visitor. "Christine?" He watched as the angel from days ago suddenly appeared. "You! Where's Christine?"

"Asleep. So keep it down!" Blackheart whispered angrily. He hadn't forgotten what this being had done to him before. Skyler, Christine had called him? Skyler didn't look convinced.

"Why should I believe you? You're a demon. For all I know you could've hurt her."

"You don't want to believe me? Fine. Believe this." Blackheart stepped aside to reveal Christine, sound asleep. He kept a firm grip on her hand. "And I haven't nor would I ever hurt her."

"What happened? What did you do to her?!"

"Keep it down! I haven't harmed her. You don't listen very well, do you? She's hurt but she'll live."

"Do you enjoy not fully answering questions? What happened?" Skyler pressed the tip of a sword against Blackheart's neck a bit threateningly.

"I don't have to answer you. Christine obviously doesn't." Blackheart replied snidely. "While I did not harm her, it was my fault she was in danger. Happy?"

"… Fine." Skyler seathed his sword. "But I don't trust you with her alone."

"Well you'll have to because I won't leave her. I promised I wouldn't."

"And you always keep your promises, demon?"

"As a matter of fact I do." This angel was about to die if he didn't stop questioning Blackheart. "Why are you even here? Christine made it clear she didn't want you here, or your protection for that matter." Skyler's face turned several different shades of red.

"I was worried about her. Is that a crime now? How she can trust you, I'll never know."

"Well, she does. And she's fine so you can go now."

"No. I said I wouldn't leave her alone with you, demon." The two locked eyes for a moment, each challenging the other. Blackheart still kept Christine's hand in his, and he thought he saw Skyler glare at their joined hands. Blackheart smirked.

"You can think what you want about me, but I won't leave Christine. You can stay, but you'll have to face her wrath when she awakens." He sat down next to Christine, who stirred softly.

"Why?" Blackheart looked over at the angel. "Why do you care so much about Christine? What have you done to gain her trust?"

"What have you done to lose it?" Skyler blushed again. Apparently, Blackheart's bluff was working. "Why she trusts me, I can't tell you. But she saved my life and I still owe her. I'm not leaving." He returned his watchful gaze to the sleeping woman in front of him. Skyler remained quiet for so long, Blackheart thought he left.

"You asked what had I done to lose her trust." Blackheart looked at him again, wondering where Skyler was going with this. "I lied to her."

"Huh. She forgave the two lies I told her."

"Not a white lie. Not a lie to protect her. My lie hurt her. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. I guess I still have feelings for her." Christine stirred again, commanding the enemies' attention.

"Blackheart?" Christine asked waking up.

"I'm right her, Christine. I haven't gone anywhere." She looked at the demon prince, still a little drowsy.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days." Christine sighed as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She stopped short when she saw Skyler.

"What are you doing here?" She certainly didn't seem pleased to see him.

"Christine, let me explain."

"Get out. Get out now." She leaned against Blackheart as Skyler left, leaving Blackheart somewhat clueless.

"Why do you act so hateful towards him? It's not like you. He was only worried about you."

"He broke my trust. He lied to me to get to me. It's how I learned how much of a prize an angel like myself can be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christine didn't answer him. "Talk to me, Christine. You can tell me anything."

"When I met Skyler, he was human and I was a new angel. Except he failed to tell me he was still a mortal. He told me he wasn't. My ability to see through people's lies hadn't developed yet, so I couldn't tell he wasn't telling the truth."

"How did you learn the truth?"

"He died. He was murdered right be fore my eyes. Even though he lied to me, he has a good soul. So he became an angel. He uses that to try and earn back my trust. But he lied to me about his true identity. How can I trust him with anything if he lies about that?" This caught Blackheart's attention. As a demon, there would be many things he couldn't tell Christine, but it was impossible for him to lie to her, too. If she wouldn't Fall for him, how could he protect her?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Father and Son Issues

Chapter 20: Father and Son Issues

5 years later….

Mephistopheles glared in anger at the alley below him. He watched his son, Blackheart, practically danced around a giggling girl, whose giggle fits were only made worse by the demon prince's antis. She was the one who received most of the king of Hell's glare. So this was the angel Blackheart had so fallen for? She certainly wasn't much compared to most of the demonic women who wanted his son.

None of this mattered to the demon lord though. What mattered was this angel was distracting Blackheart from his duties as prince of hell. Blackheart had been requested, no, demanded to return five years ago, but stayed to be with his forbidden lover.

"You summoned me, sir?" A rough voice asked. The lord of Hell turned to the voice, using a skull-topped cane for support. He didn't seem bothered by the flaming skeleton in front of him.

"Yes. I have a job for you. It seems my son does not wish to return to Hell. I'm giving him one last chance to return willingly before I let you go after him. Until then keep an eye on him. We need to keep him from getting to close to this girl. If he does, it'll ruin everything and this wretched peace will never end."

The Ghost Rider looked over the edge of the roof they were standing on. "What of the girl?" Mephistopheles merely tapped his cane against the roof.

"She is of no importance."

Unaware of his father's plan above him, Blackheart continued to illustrate his fantastic tale wildly to Christine, who looked like she could die laughing. His usual attire was joined by a large black hat with a white plume sticking out from the brim. The hat was positioned to where one eye was covered and three-fourths of his face was exposed. He held a single red rose to his exposed face, intending to give it to Christine at the end of his tale.

"As surreal as my tale may be, I swear on pain of death that every truth, milady. Well, there may be an exaggeration here and there but all else is true."

"Oh, really? Well, what happened to our young hero? That can't possibly be the end good sir." He looked at her, grinning.

"He visited a large city, much like this one. And while there, he met an angel on Earth. He fell for her instantly. She taught him love, joy, hope, all the emotions he thought he could never feel." He paused for dramatic effect, hiding a small smirk behind the rose. Christine, who had been sitting on a box, stood up.

"And let me guess, they lived happily ever after?" She asked smugly, walking towards him. His smirk grew larger as he handed her the flower.

"Perhaps." She accepted the gift, smirking herself. He walked behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's funny you call our friend a hero. I regret to say he was anything but. That is…until he found someone to be a hero for." Christine turned to face him.

"Perhaps he just needed the inspiration." Blackheart's smirk turned into a grin.

"Perhaps." She tried to pull closer to him, taking hold of his hat.

"Or perhaps," She pulled off the hat. "You're just full of yourself." He grinned again.

"Perhaps," he answered as she kissed him. His arm slid down to her waist as her arms came around his neck. He pulled her as close as he could, his other arm wrapping around her waist. She released neither hat nor rose. After a minute or two, she pulled away slowly, as if the moment would shatter and be nothing but a dream. "We should get you home," he whispered. "It's getting late."

"You may be right," was her soft reply. "Stay with me. Please. I don't want to be alone."

He looked up towards the sky. He was shooting an angry look up at the figure above them, but kept a softer expression to avoid scaring Christine. "I will."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Christine's Past

Chapter 21: Christine's Past

"Katerina!" Blackheart's call seemed to surprise the young fortune teller.

"Yes? And must you be so loud?!"

"Have you seen Christine? She was supposed to meet me in the marketplace two hours ago and I can't find her anywhere." He was extremely worried about Christine's safety.

"You must not know," she said, more to herself than to the frantic demon prince.

"Know what? Is she in danger?"

"No. She's safe. Umm… she's probably at home. You need to go to her."

When Christine awoke, a wave of familiar pain wracked through her chest. _Oh God, it's today, isn't it? _She thought, not getting up. Even though the pain was confined to her chest, she couldn't move at all.

"Christine?" Somehow, Christine was able to sit up and find Blackheart standing in the doorway. She tried to stand, knowing she couldn't. She fell, and somehow Blackheart caught her. "It's that day, isn't it?" She looked up at him and nodded.

There was one day a year when Christine seemed to be in a great deal of pain. He had no idea what caused it, but he knew she couldn't move without being in intense pain. She didn't need to be up.

"You should probably get back in bed, Christine. I know it hurts you to do almost anything." He picked her up, carefully holding her for a minute. "Why did you try to stand? You knew you couldn't." She gave him a somewhat sad look and nuzzled into him. He could feel her trembling. She looked back up at him and he rested his forehead against hers. "It's okay. You'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to you." He laid her back on the bed. "Just rest. I need to see someone, but I'll be here when you awaken. I promise." She nodded and he watched her drift asleep before vanishing in a rush of black smoke.

Katerina blew out the match she had used to light her many candles. Night had fallen but she wasn't closing up shop just yet. She turned around and was surprised to find Blackheart standing in front of her. She gasped and jumped. "What do you want?"

"Answers. I want to know why Christine is in so much pain once a year. And if there's anyway I can help her." Katerina looked at him for a while.

"It's not my place to tell you… but you have a right to know. There is nothing you can do for Christine but comfort her. She died eight years ago today, murdered by a lustful new husband our stepmother betrothed her to."

"But I thought…"

"A few angels still feel the pain of their deaths even a century afterwards." Blackheart sat down, surprised by this news and confused by why Christine had not trusted him with this.

"Why wouldn't she tell me this? And wouldn't she have a scar from her death?"

"She does. Why she hasn't told you I cannot say. But I doubted she could keep it from you." He didn't look convinced.

"She's had five years to tell me and hasn't." He looked up at her, confused. "Wait. How do you know about our kinds? You're only human."

"Christine and I have some…gifts, shall we say, that are not human. Christine as you know by now, can see the future. I, on the other hand, can see demons and angels for what they truly are. That's how I knew who you truly are." Blackheart nodded vaguely, deep in thought.

"Thank you. You've given me the answers I needed. I have to go now." He turned to leave but Katerina caught his arm.

"Be forewarned. Christine knows you'll be forced to Hell soon and refuses to listen to my warnings. She cannot step between you and the Rider. You have to convince her of that. I can only hope she'll listen to you." He nodded again and left.

Christine tossed and turned in her sleep. She watched her vision come to life in her nightmares. Only this time, she felt as though the fires were burning her, searing her skin from beneath. Then, she saw a familiar image. _Blackheart pulled her closer to him as she kissed him. _That was only a week ago, but she had seen that five years ago in her vision. Even in her sleep, it didn't take long to realize what it meant. Another image flew from the flames. _The Rider stood on a rooftop overlooking a couple below._

"Christine!" A voice called her from afar and Christine felt something cold against her face. "Christine! Wake up!" She awoke with a start, looking up into worried sapphire eyes. She sat up and buried herself in Blackheart's chest. She wrapped her arms around him, tightening her grip. "Christine, are you okay?" She shook her head, keeping her face in his chest. "Christine?" She didn't move. "Christine, look at me." She did so reluctantly. Brown eyes met bright blue ones and Christine managed to say:

"Soon."

"What?" She had surprised him.

"He's coming. Soon."

"Do you mean the Rider?" She nodded. "I need to talk to you about…" Blackheart stopped mid-sentence. He stared at her. She soon realized what he was staring at. She pulled up her sleeve, but Blackheart had already seen what she tried to hide.

"Christine, let me." He reached towards her but hesitated. He reached tentatively for her again. He gently pulled down her collar to reveal a scar that had peeked out. She had been stabbed in the heart. His fingers followed the trail of scar that a dagger had left behind. He looked at her and she gave him a saddened look. "How?" Christine stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the busy city streets.

"My husband was a good man. But… when he was drunk he was a monster." She began to play with a gold cross she always wore. "One night, he came home so drunk I could smell him inside. His drinking had made him lustful. He… he tried to force me to sleep with him. But I refused." Her voice trailed off. Blackheart stood up and came up behind her. "He continued to demand but I continued to refuse. He even tried to force me. But I was able to resist him. That's when he pulled out the knife…" She cut off, a tear rolling down her cheek. He made her turn into his embrace, allowing her to rest against him.

"It's okay. It's all over now. I won't let anything happen to you." He pressed a kiss on her head, losing himself in the scent of roses. "Never again."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Warning

Chapter 22: Warning

Blackheart released Christine, looking down into her eyes. "Christine, we need to talk." She gave him a confused look. His face hardened a bit to show how serious he was. "You said the Ghost Rider was coming for me soon."

"Yes. Why?"

"Your sister told me you're not listening to her warnings. You can't step between the Rider and me. He won't show you mercy."

"I can't lose you. There has to be a way." He took her hands in his and looked her square in the eye.

"No, Christine. There is no way. As much as I hate to say it, it's true." She looked away. "Christine?" He gently took hold of her chin, making her look at him. "Listen to me. There is no way to save me. And I can't let you get hurt in the process. Understand?" She nodded sadly. "Don't be upset. I'm not going down without a fight."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Pursuit

Chapter 23: Pursuit

_I'm almost surprised there's any forest left around London, _Blackheart thought to himself. He strolled down the main path in a nearby forest, exploring his innermost thoughts. Five years he had known Christine. Five years he had loved her but was unable to admit it. Time was running out. The Rider would find him soon. And by that then it could very well be too late. He had no idea when he would see or if he would ever see her again. He was unaware of the hoofbeats following him.

Until it was too late. He turned around and spotted a familiar halo of fire down the path. "Oh, shit!" Blackheart started running as fast as he could. He ran in blind fury, determined to keep the Rider from catching him. He couldn't be caught, not yet. He had to tell Christine goodbye and that he loved her. He had to.

"Aargh!" He felt a searing pain in his shoulder and saw an arrowhead peeking out of his chest. He looked behind him and found that the arrow was tied to a rope that was attached to the Rider's saddle. "No!" He broke the arrow and threw it. Ducking behind a tree, he watched the Rider pass by. "Excellent." And he vanished in a rush of black smoke.

He tried to teleport to Christine, but his wound had weakened him to where he could only make it to an alley. He looked around a corner. That trick wouldn't keep the Rider busy for long. If he couldn't go to Christine, he would bring her to him. "Christine!" He called for her, hoping she would hear him. "Christine!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Long, Sad Goodbye

Chapter 24: Long, Sad Goodbye

_Christine! _Christine heard the call, surprised to know she could hear mental calls. _Christine! _It was Blackheart and he seemed distressed. _Christine!_

"Blackheart?" She concentrated on his voice in an attempt to find him. "Blackheart?"

_Christine! _She found him.

"I'm coming." She vanished in a ball of light.

_Hurry. _She received his last message just before she landed in front of a dark alley. She looked down it, happy to find Blackheart. However, her happiness gave way to worry as stepped into the alley and saw pain on his face. He looked up and a small smile crossed his face when he saw her. "Christine."

"Blackheart… you're hurt!" She dropped her bag and ran to him. Her hand found the wound. It went all the way through his shoulder and was bleeding badly. She looked up at him, fear and worry evident in her eyes. "We need to take care of your wound. Here, I'll take…"

"No, Christine." His response caught her off-guard. He looked down at her, a tired look in his eyes. "You can't help me. I… have to go back. The Rider found me. It's the only way."

"There-there has to be another way. I can't lose you." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Nor I you. But there is now other way. I have to go back or I will die." She shook her head, not believing what he said. "Christine?"

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. He smiled as if to say yes, but his eyes told the truth. He didn't know. She shook her head again, not believing the truth.

"Christine." She looked up at him. He pulled his ring off his finger and held it before her. "I promise to return… if you promise to be waiting." She just looked at him for a moment, surprised. She held out her hand.

"I promise," she said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. It seemed to shrink to fit her finger. She pulled him into a kiss, placing a hand where his heart should have been. He gasped as a faint pulse started to beat within his body. He pulled away, giving her a confused look. "As long as there is a pulse within you, you can be sure my heart belongs to you." She looked at him for a long time, tears still streaming. "I love you."

He kissed her, pulling her as close to him as possible. He kept a tight grip on her, as if hoping it would never end.

However, hoofbeats forced them to part as the Rider rode into the alley. He raised a crossbow, pointing it at Christine but Blackheart stepped between them. "No!" The Rider lowered his bow, surprised. "She's not a demon, you can't harm her," Blackheart commanded. The Rider looked at him and nodded, lowering his bow. He pointed at Blackheart, who nodded. "I know. I'm coming." He turned towards Christine, a sad look in his eyes. "I have to go now." She pulled him close, not wanting to let go. "I'll see you again. I promise."

"I hope so." He pulled away and walked away, not looking back. Christine could only stand there, tears covering her face. She turned to watch him follow the Rider into a portal. She turned away, not wanting to see him leave.

"Christine!" At this, she practically ran into his one arm embrace, kissing him one last time. He pulled away after a minute, a loving look in his eye. "Christine, I should have told you this five years ago. I love you." Her tear flow worsened as he hugged her tightly, taking a deep breath of her hair. "I must go." He pulled away slowly, and Christine took his hand. She watched him disappear into the portal till nothing but his arm remained. Her arm extended as his disappeared. She kept a tight grip on his hand until it to disappeared into the portal, after which, the portal closed. She fell to her knees, sobbing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Back In Hell

Chapter 25: Back In Hell

Blackheart wiped away a stray tear as he watched the portal separating him from Christine close. He _would _see her again. Nothing would stop him from keeping his promise to her. Nothing and no one. "You might as well forget her, Blackheart. She can't come down here or be your queen." He turned towards the voice, seething with anger.

"Perhaps. But what would you know? Just because we're from different worlds doesn't mean we can't be together. And you can't keep me down here forever… Father." Blackheart said that last word with pure hatred. Mephistopheles chuckled.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Blackheart sneered. He turned to where the portal had been.

"I _will_ see her again. And nothing you can do will stop me." He heard a cane tap and footsteps walking away. "Nothing…" He heard Jake's light and airy footsteps enter the room.

"Hey, Black- oh." His smile faded when he saw Blackheart's angered expression. Even though his face burned with anger, his eyes betrayed his true feelings. "Can I help?"

"I want you to keep an eye on her for me. Protect her, keep her from harm." Jake nodded. "Bring me news of her if possible. I want to know how she's doing."

"Seriously, Blackie. When have I ever let you down?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Good point. Any messages for your lovely lady?" No response. Blackheart had already disappeared. "I hate it when he does that."


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue: One last time

Epilogue: One last time

Blackheart looked down at the sleeping Christine. The only way he could see her one last time was as an apparation, a ghost, so he couldn't touch her. Watching her was enough. It was probably best that she was asleep through his last visit. She wouldn't have understood.

He looked out the window, knowing his time was almost up. The sun was beginning to rise. He knelt down beside her bed. Even though he couldn't feel or "touch" her, he placed a hand against her face. She seemed to nuzzle into it.

"I'll always love you, Christine. Even when I'm not here. I waited too long to tell you that and I'm sorry. But I will keep my promise to. As long as you keep yours. And I know you will." He stole a kiss from her sleeping lips, which seemed to wake her. Just as the sun's rays found his transparent form.

"Blackheart?" She asked, sitting up. He smiled gently at her.

"I love you, Christine." His form began to fade away. "And I always will." And he faded away. "Always…"


End file.
